Twin Twister
Super Saturn Gamer: Twin Twister (commonly abbreviated as TT) is a tag team fighting game made in 2003 for the PlayStation 2 (though an unstable beta for the Nintendo 64 still circulates the internet). The game is based on the original 1979 series, and was designed as the final sendoff for the original series before the 2004 series would take over the canon. Twin Twister takes place in a branched-off history in which various characters have temporarily put aside their differences to participate in the titular Twin Twister Tournament. In this tournament, characters team up in pairs to combat each other. The end goal is the be the last team remaining to claim a massive cash prize and a massive, one-time boost to their stand's powers. This allows them to accomplish their life's work much more easily, or just retire in luxury. Gameplay Twin Twister is a 3D action brawler, described as Stylish Tag Saturn Action, set in large arenas based on locations in the Super Saturn Gamer series. Players may pick a single character to control in a large environment, as well as a second character that may be controlled by either a CPU or second human player to fight the enemy team for a 2v2 battle. Certain match-ups contain special animations and dialogue between two characters, mostly between allies in the form of unique combination attacks such as the Dual Combos (デュアルコンボ Dyuaru Konbo) and Dual Heat Attacks (デュアルヒートアタック Dyuaru Hīto Attaku), though these provide no discernible bonuses or advantages in battle. The playstyle is similar to that of CyberConnect2's Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm series in which it relies on combo mechanisms and the air to air/aerial rave combos. Like in All-Star Battle, characters are categorized by fighting Styles which dictates how each character plays in the game. Story The game take place during a modified time period, in which every major character is alive and has unlocked their stand's true potential up to the end of the 1979 series. In this time period, a being bearing a strange resemblance to Platinum Universe calls upon every major character to compete in a tournament to "make their r come true". Though any character combination is possible in Free Play Mode, characters are put into predetermined pairs for Story Mode, with each pair having their own stories. These teams' stories go in-depth regarding their characters motivations in the series, giving closure to many character arcs that were not able to be realized in the original series. After each character pair has completed their story, the game ends on a cutscene of them living their dream lives. However, once Story Mode has been completed by every pair, it is revealed that every character's victory was merely an illusion created by the false Platinum Universe. It is then up to the last chosen pair to unleash their Unlimited Stands (not to be confused with Requiem Stands) and slay the false Platinum Universe. The game then officially ends with the universe crashing in itself, as it was merely another illusion, thus ending on an ambiguous note. Canon Pairs Saturn/Casey Jonni Geram/Lunar Driver Kale/Jonny Mo Celestia/Luna Reception Twin Twister was met with incredible praise by both critics and fans of the series. This is due to its smooth gameplay and attention to detail regarding the canon of the series. In addition, the many possible combinations and pair storylines give the game a great amount of replay value. The smooth combat system still holds up to this day, making it a popular party game and esport. Category:Video Games